The present invention relates to a fitting structure of a safety lamp such as a fluorescent light emitting member to a wheel.
Conventionally, a lamp is fitted to a frame body of a bicycle and a motorcycle for cycling in the night and a reflection plate is fitted to the front or rear end of the frame body so that the presence of the bicycle or motorcycle can be recognized easily by, for example, an oncoming car at night.
However, the lamp illuminates only forwardly for safe cycling or driving while the reflection plate merely reflects the rays of light projected from outside but does not emit the rays of light by itself.
Therefore, it is not easy from time to time to confirm the presence of the bicycle or motorcycle running in the night from the back or side thereof and the safety of the rider is not sufficiently achieved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a safety lamp which can enable people to clearly recognize the presence of the bicycle or motorcycle even from the back or the side, thus enhancing the safety of the rider.
In summary, the present invention discloses a fitting structure of a safety lamp to a wheel characterized in that the safety lamp such as a fluorescent light emitting member is replaceably attached to an air valve disposed on a wheel.